random_awesome_thingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skips
Skips, formerly known as Walks, is a main character in Regular Show. He is a yeti who works at the park as a groundskeeper. He helps Benson a lot, and fixes many of the mistakes that Mordecai and Rigby make. He is very majestic and wise, and has a knowing of many things to those of the unknown, due to his past of immortality. Skips made his first appearance in the Pilot. Skips is voiced by Mark Hamill. Appearance Skips is a yeti (standing at 6'1") with yellow-ish eyes, wearing only jeans with a brown belt. He closely resembles a gorilla. He has large muscles and abs, though he has small hands. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. Personality and Traits He seems to have an interesting and mysterious past given his immortality. Everybody relies on him to solve supernatural problems, and he almost always has the answer. There have only been a few occasions where he didn't know what to do, such as in "Brain Eraser" when, although he knew how to delete Mordecai's memory of Pops's nudity, he didn't know how to exit the video tape, he also couldn't fix error 219 on Mordecai and Rigby's computer as well as in "Skunked", where his best ideas (a shower and coffee) didn't work. Skips is often quiet and is the least vocal character of the show (other than Hi Five Ghost), spending the majority of his spare time working out in the golf cart garage which doubles as his home. Despite his monotone expressions, he can be seen having a good time joking around, such as in "This Is My Jam", where he jokes with Mordecai and Rigby that he knew everything, though admits afterwards that he only knew about their plan because he was "on the can" while they were talking about it. Skips has great self-esteem and pride in his knowledge and strength, once going so far as to kill Rigby when he beat Skips at arm wrestling. He is considerably friendly with the other groundskeepers, and seems to be good friends with Benson; convincing him to take a break in Party Pete due to the stress he was going through. Overall, he's always willing to assist anybody that needs him and his expertise, despite how annoyed with the situation he might be. Skips rarely ever walks or runs, but when he is punched in the face by the bouncer at Carrey O'Key's Karaoke Bar, he runs after his attacker, and throws him into a table, which breaks with the force of Carl/The Bouncer's weight. RelationshipsEdit Mordecai Edit Mordecai has a better relationship with Skips than Rigby does, and displays friendship and responsibility towards him. Mordecai always looks toward Skips for any help for any matter, with the presumption that Skips can fix anything (except computers) with his seemingly infinite wisdom. In one instance, Mordecai voluntarily sacrifices the chocolate cake he and Rigby wanted so badly (against Rigby's objection) to save Skips from dying in the episode "Free Cake." Rigby Edit Skips behaves slightly more negatively toward Rigby, and as a result, less friendly. Skips knows that it's usually Rigby's fault for all sorts of horrible events that occur, but always remains patient enough to fix the problem and teach both of them a lesson. Skips does not approve of Rigby's immature behavior, one time going as far as to kill him. Skips might have a little bit of respect for Rigby, such as trying to bring back his life by winning an arm wrestling match, breaking his own hand allowing Rigby to play in a video game tournament with Mordecai, giving Rigby advice on being truthful about cheating on a bet, and even in social outings with the other Park Employees. Benson Edit Even though Skips is employed by Benson, the two are at least friends, if not good friends. As seen in ""Meat Your Maker"," Skips chugs soda while Benson and Pops cheer him on. Benson has the utmost respect for Skips, as he is a hard worker and very dependable. Benson left Skips in charge while he took the day off in "Party Pete" without realizing he was gonna let Mordecai and Rigby have their party anyway. This dependability, though, did not earn Skips a birthday party, but in all fairness, Skips usually secluded himself to perform his spirit dance. Pops Edit Pops and Skips do not interact too much throughout the series. It is shown in "Skips vs Technology" that he has known Pops as a child. They don't appear to hate each other, according to scenes of them together. Skips is aware of Pops's childish nature, and warns Mordecai and Rigby not to teach him words he shouldn't use.﻿﻿ Hi Five GhostEdit Skips and Hi Five Ghost are rarely seen interacting with one-another, though it can be assumed that the two like each other based on their friendly natures. Two notable interactions between the pair include Hi Five Ghost challenging Skips to an Arm Wrestle "Over the Top", and Skips and Hi Five Ghost going to prank the Rival Park in "Prankless". Minor CharactersEdit Death Edit Death is one of his eternal lifelong enemies and threatens to tell them about his real name (Walks). Their long time rivalry could simply be because Death is the Grim Reaper, and therefore his job is to get people to pass on when their time comes. But since Skips struck a deal with the Guardians of Eternal Youth, who gave him immortality, before his time came, Death hasn't been able to successfully perform his job with Skips, and therefore the seeds of their rivalry were planted. In "Exit 9B" he is shown helping Skips. Techmo Edit Techmo is one of Skips's friends from the American Revolution. When Techmo lost his arm fighting, Skips gave him an arm made of wood. Klorgbane the Destroyer Edit Like Death, Klorgbane is one of Skips's enemies. Every 157 years, Skips must defeat Klorgbane or the world will end. Gary Edit Gary is Skip's Rival. Also the one who takes Skips to The Guardians of Eternal Youth in his El Camino. The Guardians of Eternal Youth Edit The Guardians granted Skips his eternal youth, but only if he does his Spirit Dance every year on his birthday. Doom Ma Geddon Edit Although just a computer virus, it is able to possess Techmo and try to destroy Skips, but Mordecai and Rigbyopened a bunch of computer files to slow him down and Skips threw a sledge hammer at the computer and Techmo wasn't possessed anymore. Talents/HabitsEdit *'Strength' - Skips is best known among his friends for his superior strength (i.e. punching open a punching bag in "Over the Top"). It was also evidenced in "Death Punchies" that he accidentally sent Rigby to the hospital by punching him too hard. *'Skipping' - Despite originally being named "Walks", Skips always skips, no exceptions. Hence, he changed his name to Skips. In the episode "Diary" it was revealed that he skips because he had a lover who skipped with him all the time. When he lost her he vowed to skip for the rest of his life so he could never forget the memories he had with her. *'Self-Esteemed' - Skips is, almost to a narcissistic point, very self-esteemed, always enjoying being praised by his friends for his tropes. However, when he loses his ultimate title, Skips becomes upset, adopting a single-minded determination for the time being until he is able to prove himself (i.e. Over The Top, Skips Vs. Technology) *'Eternal Youth' - By being granted eternal youth by The Guardians of Eternal Youth, Skips is able to live indefinitely young (in exchange for performing a spirit dance directed toward said guardians for every birthday he has). *'Knowledge' - Due to Skips having immortality, he has seen many things in his past and has a strong knowledge of the unknown. He usually always has an answer to everything. But in the Episode "Sugar Rush", Skips said that eating more sugar will make them slower but when they eat the whole wheat donut, it saved them and Rigby proved Skips wrong. *'Arm Wrestling'- Skips is seen very good at arm wrestling in "Over The Top" and lost to Rigby because he was cheating. *'Bass Guitar Player- '''As seen in This Is My Jam, Skips knows how to play the electric bass guitar(also: mentions his bass amp has gone missing in The Best VHS in the World.) *'Video games''' - Skips is an extremely adept gamer, playing with Mordecai on one occasion in a fighting games tournament in the place of Rigby, performing with considerable technique and finesse, and upon being replaced by Rigby, leaves without arguing, when asked why, he expresses his gratefulness that Mordecai finally learned his lesson about gaming, and expressed that the game was "too easy anyway" Skips-Themed ContentEdit *Skips' Bass ("This Is My Jam") *Skips' Volkswagen ("Skips Strikes", "Peeps", "Video Game Wizards", and "Over the Top") *Skips's Glasses ("Skips vs. Technology") *"Skips vs. Technology" (Episode that focuses mainly on Skips) *"Skips Strikes" (Episode that focuses mainly on Skips) *Skips's House (Some episodes) *Skips's Outfit (Outfits Skips has had) *Skips's Answering Machine("Fists of Justice") *Skips's Garage ("The Best Burger in the World") QuotesEdit See Skips/Quotes. Trivia Edit *Skips is the only main character to have five fingers while others tend to only have four (not counting Hi Five Ghost's additional hands). *It was revealed in the episode "Free Cake" that Skips has eternal youth, restored to him by the Guardians of Eternal Youth, which means Skips is much older than the rest of the staff. *Skips said, "Gary, you don't have to do this!", which implies that Skips and Gary are friends. *Skips lives in the golf cart garage. *Some people sometimes mistake Skips for a white gorilla, but it has been confirmed that he is actually a yeti. *Skips is one of the four employies that Benson has not yelled at. The others being Pops, Hi Five Ghost, andThomas. *It appears that he likes to party and it's proven in the episode "Party Pete". *It's possible that since Skips has lived for a long time due to his immortality, he may have once caused the same problems that Mordecai and Rigby have caused, therefore knowing how to avoid/solve said problems. *Skips will sometimes joke around with Mordecai and Rigby, as seen in the episode, "This Is My Jam". In the same episode, Skips is shown to be able to play the bass. *In the episode "Jinx", he said that his mind is a "steel trap" when asked why he wasn't affected by a memory wipe applied to the rest of the park's staff and patrons. *Death quoted "You have been dodging me for many years, Skips" which is a hint of his immortility. *Skips also seems to have super strength, one example is that he was the only one who put Rigby in the hospital in an arm wrestle; this is likely due to him being a yeti. *Hence his name, Skips almost always moves by "skipping" (due to him vowing to always skip when he lost his lover). However, in "Karaoke Video", he is seen running for the first time. *He kills Rigby in the episode "Over the Top", but wins him back from Death. *Skips seems to know Death as they greet each other as rivals. *Death states that he wants to steal Skips's immortal soul. *In some situations, Skips says that 'he's seen this before' because he has been living for a long time. *In "High Score", it was revealed that he has a bank account and a 401(k) retirement plan. *Due to his immortality, lack of aging, and his being a yeti, Skips may be a reference to the Highlander franchise. *In "Peeps", "Skips Strikes", and "Video Game Wizards", it is shown that Skips owns a blue Volkswagen. *He has a room where people can play cards in "Fortune Cookie". *Skips was formerly named Walks, but he changed his name to Skips due to him skipping all the time. This was revealed in "Skips Strikes". *In "Fists of Justice", every 157 years, he has to fight the Guardians of Eternal Youth's evil brother Klorgbane the Destroyer. *He broke his fingers twice in "Video Game Wizards", and "Fists of Justice". *Skips broke his leg in "Appreciation Day". *In Project Exonaut, him, Mordecai, and Rigby have their own exosuits. *It's shown in the episode "Diary" that Skips skips because his girlfriend used to skip. When she died, he vowed to skip to remind him of the time they spent together. *In the music video I Get Around, it was known that Skips has been working in the park since 1980. *In the episode, "Sugar Rush", was the first time Skips was wrong in solving a problem. *Skips, along with Hi Five Ghost and Thomas, is the only one to not tell a scary story. However, it may happen in a future Terror Tales of the Park. *In "Karaoke Video", it is shown than Skips can actually run. *In "Bald Spot", Skips reveals that he's bald and has a comb over to cover it and that it took him 400 years to get used to being bald.